


Home on the (Far, Far) Range

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, MochiTrix, MochiTrix all the way, but there's shipping too i promise, i just wanted slime rancher fanfic, there is slime porn, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: Beatrix LeBeau has become a Slime Rancher in the Far, Far Range! She's determined to make new discoveries and adventure to her heart's content, while making some new long-distance friends along the way. And also having some "interesting" slime encounters. But what happens when she starts to get attached to a fellow rancher? And can she finally make peace with her love for Casey? It's a good thing old man Hobson left some advice, because Beatrix is going to need all the help she can get!





	Home on the (Far, Far) Range

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted slime porn, but also I wanted my otp, so now I'm writing the first real fic I've written in ages. Don't expect me to finish it, you'll probably be let down.

     My first thought upon waking from my year-long slumber was,  _ ‘Man, I didn’t think sleeping for a year would be so exhausting.’  _ My second thought was, ‘ _ I wonder how Casey is doing?’  _

     I shook my head, long green hair falling around my shoulders and into my face. I took a piece of it and stretched it out to see how long it was. It had probably grown about six inches since I’d last seen myself. I yawned, and pulled myself out of my bed to see how much the rest of me had changed. My legs were wobbly, and I had to brace myself on my bed for a moment. 

     “I feel like a baby deer.” I said hoarsely, and cleared my throat. My voice was quieter than I remembered, but the 7Zee Corporation doctors had said a year of silence would do that to a person. They’d briefed me on a few other things too before I went into cryo-sleep, including some worrying complications I could encounter, but all seemed well. I shook my hands, and then my legs, and did a few neck rolls. I reached for the sky, and I felt like it was the best stretch I’d had in years. ‘ _ At least one year, anyway.’ _

     Finally, I wobbled my way over to the mirror in my little farm house, and I laughed. My hair looked like a big, green lion’s mane, and I was a shade or two paler than I’d been a year before. My freckles were almost invisible. I looked in the 7Zee-provided dresser and found a brush, a toothbrush, some scissors, and other toiletries, along with a note informing me that there would be a shipment of new items every two weeks. 

     “Well, I’m sure glad I don’t have to use leaves and a shovel.” I remarked, noting the tiny bathroom towards the back of the house. I took the brush and thoroughly untangled my hair, finding the task made my arms tired very quickly, both from the new length and the long trip. Once it was detangled, I went into the bathroom and looked for a shower, only to find a plain sink and toilet, and a note promising a shower in the next set of upgrades. 

     “I’ll just have to make do for now. Surely there’s a spring or something around here somewhere.” I commented, and turned on the sink instead, drenching my hair as much as possible. I brushed it out again, and then started cutting it a little past my shoulders. Having long hair would suit most women, but with how curly and frizzy mine was known to get, I kept it at a medium length and in a ponytail usually. Once I was done, I dried it off with a towel and watched it slowly regain its normal poofy-ness. I checked my bags, which had been placed by my bed, and pulled out a pink scrunchie. I recalled all the times Casey had laughed at my love for scrunchies instead of more current elastic bands. 

     “You don’t even have hair long enough to put up, you can’t tell me what to do!” I’d tell her, and she’d stick her tongue out at me. I missed those moments.

     “New life, Trix. Come on.” I urged myself, putting on my regular clothes instead of the 7Zee travel pajamas. Once everything was situated and I was presentable enough, I grabbed my new vacpack and stepped outside.  _ ‘Not that I need to be presentable, there’s no one out here for miles to see me.’  _ I thought to myself as I shut the door, and then I gasped. My farm was plain, a little dilapidated, but it was the coolest thing I’d ever seen.  _ ‘And it’s all mine!’ _

     As I stood on my doorstep in shock and excitement, a small pink blob bounced across my yard.  _ ‘Is it too big to be called a yard?’  _

     “Uh, hey there, pink slime!” I called out, feeling kind of silly. It jumped, a surprised expression on its pink face. It squeaked. 

     “Oh my goodness! You’re adorable!” I cried, hurrying down the steps to get closer to it. The little slime seemed interested, and not afraid in the slightest, as I approached. 

     “Hi there, fella! I’m Beatrix!” I told it. It made some noise, kind of like a coo. I reached out and touched it carefully. It was, of course, slimy. I figured my hand would go through it a little like it was jello, but it actually felt like a soapy, water-filled balloon. I started to pet it, wondering if it would like that sort of thing. It made sort of a “Whoa, hey!” kind of sound, and I laughed. Then I heard a  _ Plop!  _ from behind me, and I turned to see two more pink slimes approaching. 

     “Hey there, little guys!” I greeted them, smiling. They were so cute and friendly. I pet the other slimes, and they all crowded around me. I looked around my farm, and saw one basic pen made of an energy field. I vac’d the slimes up and walked over to the pen, and then put them in. They came up to the wall and pushed their little faces against it, smiling at me. 

     “I’ll see if I can find some food for you guys.” I said, walking away. I opened my Slimepedia and searched ‘Pink Slimes.’ The handy guide informed me that pink slimes will eat any kind of food. 

     “That’s good, I won’t have much trouble finding things for them to eat since they’re not picky!” I announced, and started exploring my farm. I found a few carrots by the steps up to the house, and saw a few chickens running around. I checked how much money I had, and went up to one of the building terminals. I made a chicken coop, and ran around vac’ing up the loose hens for a while, depositing them in their new home before coming back to my pink slimes and shooting the carrots into their pen. They hopped around in excitement, chomping the carrots and squeaking. After a few seconds, they produced pink, diamond-shaped objects I’d been told were plorts. I vac’d them up and took them to the big Plort Market machine, shooting them into the dispenser. I checked my Newbucks account, and I’d received 30 Newbucks!

     “Wow, this is amazing!” I said to myself. I looked out to where my farm ended and the rest of the range began, and I considered exploring farther, but the sun was starting to set and my legs were getting sore. My body wasn’t used to all this activity anymore, and they’d told me it’d take a little while to regain my strength. I sighed, and paced around in front of the Plort Market for a little bit before noticing the cliff behind my house, and the beautiful sunset over the Slime Sea. I sat down against the house and watched, bringing out my 7Zee camera and taking a picture of the lovely sight. I leaned back and watched as the sky changed colors, until finally stars appeared over the sea. It was amazing. I’d only ever experienced one thing more beautiful. ‘ _ Casey…’  _

     I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I sighed. 

     “I know this is for the best, but I still miss you so much. I hope you’re happy living your dreams back on Earth… I love you.” I couldn’t hold back sobs anymore, and I looked up at the stars and cried. It wasn’t pretty, and it wasn’t quiet. It was pure emotion, and a heavy, heavy sense of longing and loss. It’d been a whole year since we’d said goodbye, but for me it was as fresh as the yesterday I’d slept through. We both agreed it was what was best, but damn it if it didn’t still hurt like hell! 

     “I love you Casey, I’ll always love you, forever and ever!” I shouted into the night, and it echoed off of the water and rocky landscape. I sniffed, dried the tears from my face with my arm, and picked myself up from the ground. Now that I’d let it all out, I felt better, but there was no denying the emptiness playing at my heartstrings like Casey with her guitar. I shuffled back into my house, and flopped face down on my bed, a long sigh escaping. 

     “Welcome home, Beatrix!” I whispered, and turned on the shiny new radio next to my bed before drifting off to sleep. I hoped my longing for adventure would be greater than my aching for her the next day.


End file.
